Funds are requested for travel fellowships to attend the Winter Conference on Brain Research (WCBR). WCBR is an interdisciplinary, week-long meeting that offers a unique opportunity for junior investigators to interact and network with senior scientists and NIH/NSF staff. The meeting, which is in its thirty-fourth year, is held in an isolated mountain setting to promote interaction between participants in both scientific and recreational settings. Although the meeting is limited to roughly 450 registrants, participation is open to the entire neuroscience community. The scientific program consists of two-hour morning, afternoon, and evening sessions for six consecutive days. During each session, there are 4-5 informal panel/workshop presentations focused on topics of current interest in basic and clinical neuroscience. In addition, there are presentations by NIH/NSF staff on issues relevant to extramural funding. These presentations are structured to promote an open exchange of ideas and information between presenters and attendees. Lastly, there are two poster sessions during the week that offer an additional venue for scientific discussion. The goal of the fellowship program is to provide junior investigators with the opportunity to present their work and interact with more senior investigators in an informal setting. In addition to scientific guidance, fellowship recipients also will be receive guidance as to the best way to attend the meeting, to present their work, and to make use of new found colleagues. Particular emphasis will be placed on obtaining a diverse group of fellows with respect to parent institution, gender, and minority status.